


Friends With Benefits

by Evysmin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Nurse Jensen, Personal Trainer Jared, Top Jared, Top Jensen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evysmin/pseuds/Evysmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki é um personal trainer cobiçado por muitas mulheres. Ele não quer um relacionamento sério, mas as mulheres que saem com ele não pensam dessa forma. Quando ele pensa dá um tempo em suas saídas sem compromissos seu amigo Jensen lhe faz uma proposta um tanto inusitada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jared caminhava em direção à lanchonete onde havia marcado com Katie. Durante o caminho repensava no que tinha que fazer, ou melhor, no que teria que fazer. Não era como se essa fosse a primeira vez, talvez nem fosse a última, mas todas as vezes que ele ficava com uma garota ele acabava nessa situação. Não era sua intenção, mas parecia que era a intenção de todas com quem saía.

Mas não poderia continuar naquela situação, ou melhor, não queria nem estar nela. Por isso entrou decidido na lanchonete indo de encontro a Cassidy. Quando a loira lhe viu abriu um imenso sorriso e não esperou o moreno chegar, foi de encontro a ele e se atirou sobre Jared, passando os braços nos ombros do moreno e o puxando para um beijo.

\- Jared, ainda bem que já chegou. Você sabe que odeio esperar. – A loira disse fazendo um bico. – Vem, vamos nos sentar.

\- O que você tem Jay? Por que está tão calado? – Perguntou ao notar que desde que Padalecki chegara ele não falou nada. Estava quieto demais.

Jared fechou os olhos, soltou o ar pela boca e olhou para a loira a sua frente. Havia chegado a hora, não iria enrolar para entrar no assunto.

\- Katie... Você é uma mulher linda e...

\- Sim. - A loira sorriu com o elogio, interrompendo o que Jared estava falando. – Você também é um homem lindo, Jared. Por isso nós damos certo nessa relação.

\- Relação? – O moreno perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- Sim, a que temos Jared.

\- É sobre isso que quero falar com você, Katie. Lembra o que te disse quando começamos a sair?

\- Claro que lembro. Que iriamos ficar juntos apenas para curtir. – Cassidy respondeu um tanto desconfiada de onde essa conversa iria acabar.

\- Isso mesmo, Katie. Nos iriamos sair apenas para curtir. O que quer dizer que não seria um lance sério. Desde o começo eu deixei claro para você que não queria algo sério.

\- O que você quer dizer, Jared? – A loira perguntou com os dentes cerrados.

\- Eu não vou mentir para você, Katie. Eu não estou buscando uma relação com ninguém, como disse antes, eu te avisei sobre isso. Não quero me amarrar a compromissos.

\- Você está me chutando, Jared?! – Cassidy falou alto batendo o punho na mesa e derrubando o saleiro que estava ali em cima. Alguns clientes da lanchonete viraram para olhar para os dois.

\- Katie... – Padalecki respirou fundo, isso sempre acontecia quando falava com a garota. Quando a lembrava dos “termos” que foram propostos antes de começarem a sair. – Eu te avisei...

\- Sim, droga. Você me avisou! – A loira gritou. – Mas eu pensei que com o tempo as coisas iriam mudar.

\- Nada mudou Katie. – O moreno falou firme.

\- E agora você está me chutando?

\- Não estou te chutando. Estou expondo os fatos para você. Se quiser continuar com o que temos terá de ser como combinamos desde o inicio.

\- Ah, sim... – Katie sorriu com sarcasmo. – Ou vou embora ou continuo sendo a sua boneca inflável pra foder sempre que estive excitado.

\- Não é por aí, Katie...

\- Ah, não é Jared? – Sua voz nunca deixando o tom irônico. Se levantou, pegou sua bolsa e olhou com raiva para o moreno. – Quer saber de uma coisa, Jared? Sabe os seus termos e sobre a pergunta se quero continuar saindo com você de acordo com eles? Essa é a minha resposta... – Katie abriu a mão e deu um forte tapa no rosto de Padalecki. Os clientes que ainda estavam olhando para os dois começaram um burburinho sobre o ocorrido.

\- Eu não sou a sua vadia, seu idiota. – Cassidy disse antes de sair, empinando o nariz e batendo seu salto agulha no chão encardido daquela lanchonete.

**oOo**

Jensen beijava o moreno lascivamente, chupando seus lábios e seu pescoço. Suas mãos apertavam a carne macia das nádegas do outro sentando sobre seu quadril. O moreno friccionava sua ereção a de Ackles, ainda por cima da roupa de ambos. Não havia muito tempo que estava ali daquele jeito. E nem iriam continuar, pois logo a porta fora aberta e por ela entrou Jared, flagrando os dois que estavam no sofá da sala e pararam com o que estavam fazendo ao ouvi-lo entrar.

\- Hey, Jared... – O moreno cumprimentou ainda sentado sobre o colo de Jensen.

\- Hey, Ian... – Padalecki cumprimentou de volta e passou direto para a cozinha do apartamento que dividia com Jensen.

\- É... Acho que está na hora de eu ir embora. – Ian comentou se levantando do colo do loiro.

\- Ele não parece bem. Acho que vou ver como ele está. – Jensen comentou enquanto levava o outro até a porta.

\- Faça isso, Jensen. O console pelo sei lá o que ele tem. Mas faça isso de joelhos, ele pode gostar. – Ian sorriu sacana para o outro.

\- Você sabe que eu iria gostar de fazer isso por ele. – Jensen disse entrando na brincadeira. – Mas o Jared é...

\- Sim, eu sei. Hetéro! – Ian disse rolando os olhos. – Azar o dele, não sabe o que está perdendo.

\- Você fala com tanta convicção, Somerhalder.

\- Claro que falo. Tenho muita convicção no que estou falando. – Ian levantou as sobrancelhas ao falar.

\- Ok, Ian. Boa noite.

\- Boa noite, loiro. – O moreno se despediu da forma que costumava chamar Ackles.

Jensen fechou a porta e seguiu em direção a cozinha. Foi até a pia, lavou as mãos e logo após pegou uma garrafa de água na geladeira.

\- E então, como foi com a Katie? – Jensen perguntou antes de beber a sua água.

\- Ah, o de sempre. – Jared respondeu com um suspiro e apoiou as costas na cadeira onde estava sentando.

\- Ela ficou brava?

\- Uhum.

\- E te deu um tapa?

\- O que você acha? – O moreno perguntou mostrando a marca do tapa em seu rosto.

\- Nossa, cara! – Jensen disse surpreso enquanto se aproximava do outro. – Essa bate forte, seu rosto ainda está com uma marca vermelha enorme. – Ackles segurou o rosto do moreno e o virou para olhar a área avermelhada.

\- Nem me fale, eu não pensei que uma garota tão pequena e frágil pudesse ter a mão tão pesada.

O mais velho foi novamente até a geladeira pegou alguns cubos de gelo, enrolou em um pano de prato e voltou até Jared, segurando o pano com o gelo no rosto do moreno.

\- E agora, Jared? O que você vai fazer?

\- Eu não sei... – O moreno disse sentindo o alivio em seu rosto com o que Jensen fez. – Eu gostava da Katie, ela é uma garota linda e muito legal. Mas não podia continuar quando ela começou a fantasiar uma relação. Eu não sou um canalha, Jensen. Eu não quero e nunca quis iludir as garotas com quem saí.

\- Eu sei que não é, Jay.  – Jensen afastou o pano e olhou para Padalecki. – É por não querer iludi-las que você as lembra dos termos que propuseram antes de começarem a sair. E é por isso também que sempre aceita os tapas que elas te dão. Isso é algo quase nobre de sua parte, Jared. – O loiro terminou de falar sorrindo.

\- Acho que... Vou dar um tempo dessas saídas sem compromissos com as garotas.

\- Você está dizendo que vai buscar algo sério a partir de agora, Jared?

\- Não, Jensen. Eu não estou a procura de um relacionamento sério. Você sabe disso.

\- Então?

\- Estava dizendo só sobre sair com elas. Eu vou dar um tempo. Como dizem alguns, vou sossegar.

\- Você está falando sério? – Jensen perguntou um tanto surpreso.

\- Sim.

\- E sexo? Você sai com essas garotas por que você é um filho da puta praticamente viciado em sexo.

\- Hey! – Jared fez cara de ofendido. – Veja bem como fala, Ackles. E respondendo a sua pergunta, vou ter que me contentar com o cinco contra um. – Jared disse sorrindo.

\- Eu não acredito nisso! Logo você? – Jensen disse fazendo drama.

\- Cala a boca, Jensen.  – Jared o socou no braço. – E não me diga que sou viciado em sexo quando você pega todo homem que vê na sua frente.

\- Hey! Eu não sou assim. – Agora foi a vez de Jensen se fazer de ofendido.

\- Ah, não é? E o que o Ian estava fazendo no seu colo hein?

\- O Ian é diferente. Ele é apenas um amigo que está de passagem na cidade e resolveu me fazer uma visita.

\- Sei... – Jared disse com descrença.

\- É a verdade. E também nós somos homens, somos solteiros e não iria rolar cobrança depois por que ambos sabíamos que iria ser só sexo. Esse meu amigo é um dos pontos altos em ser gay. – Jensen disse pondo a mão sobre o ombro do moreno. – Sexo sem compromisso é sexo sem compromisso. Sem drama depois.

\- Queria que as garotas com que saí pensassem desse jeito.

\- Elas não podem, Jared. Por que elas não têm um pau no meio das pernas. – Jensen sorriu ao terminar de falar e o moreno também sorriu.

\- É verdade. Mas também eu não estou querendo sair com alguém que tenha um pau no meio das pernas. – Jared pontuou.

\- Mas se caso mudar de ideia, saiba que o meu está disponível para você. – Jensen fez um cara sensual ao terminar de falar, mas logo após caiu na risada.

\- Sim, Jensen. Vou colocar o seu pau no topo da lista _se_ caso eu vier a procurar por um. – O moreno respondeu revirando os olhos, mas sorrindo. Ele se levantou e saiu da cozinha, deixando para trás Jensen, que observava cada passo dado pelo moreno.

Jensen conhecia Jared Padalecki a mais de um ano e meio, esse era o período que dividiam o apartamento. Ackles colocou um anuncio no jornal sobre querer dividir as contas do apartamento com alguém. Seria melhor para ele e também para a outra pessoa caso estivesse interessado. Alguns apareceram por causa do anúncio, muitos gostaram do lugar, mas desistiam de ficar quando Jensen revelava sua opção sexual. Ele nunca escondeu de ninguém suas preferencias e achava fundamental que a pessoa com quem iria dividir o apartamento também soubesse.

Todos que vieram por causa do anúncio eram homens e eles não queriam dividir um lar com um homossexual. Todos menos Jared. Com o moreno fora diferente. Padalecki havia recém chegado de uma cidade do interior e buscava um lugar para morar. Quando ele bateu a sua porta Jensen lembra-se de ter ficado sem ar ao ficar de frente com o homem mais bonito que já apareceu na sua vida. Logo ele percebeu que Jared era muito divertido e extrovertido, seria uma boa companhia. Pensou que ele também fosse embora quando revelasse que era gay. Mas foi um ledo engano e uma maravilhosa surpresa. Lembrava-se do que o moreno lhe disse naquele dia.

_\- Tá tudo bem, cara. Eu não tenho nada contra e não me importo em dividir o apartamento com você. Desde que não me ataque no meio da noite. – Ele disse sorrindo._

O sorriso... Jared tinha um sorriso lindo e apaixonante. Jensen achava que se apaixonou pelo moreno por causa de seu sorriso, claro dentre outras coisas. Mas o sorriso era uma das que o loiro mais gostava.

Sim, Jensen Ackles, gay assumido era apaixonado por quem dividia o apartamento e amigo Jared Padalecki, heterossexual convicto e mulherengo. Esse era um dos fatos que mais afastava Ackles de seu amor platônico. Jared era um mulherengo nato, saía com várias mulheres, sempre em busca de sexo. Apesar de nunca enganá-las sobre o que queria acabava sempre com elas apaixonadas por si e no final ele sempre acabava recendo um tapa na cara.

Não as culpava por se apaixonarem por Jared. Ele era mesmo apaixonante, e lindo. O fato dele ser personal trainer numa academia só fazia com que sua popularidade entre as mulheres aumentasse. Elas estavam sempre babando em cima dele quando o viam se exercitar e era o mais cobiçado para que as ajudasse nos exercícios.

Mas agora Jared estava querendo um tempo das suas noitadas com as mulheres. E Jensen poderia usar isso a seu favor. Gostava do moreno, ele era um grande amigo, mas gostava dele muito mais do que isso e o que ele sentia não poderia ficar preso para sempre, o sufocando. Estava na hora dele arriscar.

Quando Jensen voltou para a sala tinha em mãos uma vasilha grande cheia de pipocas. Encontrou o moreno deitado no sofá assistindo um programa de culinária, mas parecendo não estar ligando para o que passava.

Jensen parou a sua frente e Jared o olhou.

\- O que é isso? – Padalecki perguntou.

\- Noite de filme com pipoca para levantar o seu astral.

\- Jensen, eu não estou chateado por que não estou mais com a Katie. Estou apenas quieto. Não é como se eu tivesse levado um fora por que se for ver de uma perspectiva diferente é bem o contrário.

\- Pode até ser, mas você está quieto demais e isso não combina com você. E também, já fiz a pipoca. – Ackles disse sorrindo.

O loiro foi até o interruptor e desligou a luza da sala, deixando-a ser clareada somente pelas luzes da televisão. Empurrou as pernas de Jared para fora do sofá e se sentou ao lado dele, pondo a vasilha com pipocas entre os dois.

Tiveram um bom tempo assistindo a um filme de comédia. O filme poderia até ser bom, mas Jensen não estava ligando para ele. O loiro só tinha olhos para Jared ao seu lado sentado praticamente no escuro, sendo iluminado apenas pelas luzes da televisão. O moreno sorria do filme, comentava com Ackles sobre as cenas que achava engraçadas e Jensen apenas concordava com respostas monossílabas. Estava mais interessado em ver o sorriso de Jared, as covinhas, expostos a meia luz.

O filme acabou e Jensen nem percebeu, assim como a pipoca que ele praticamente nem comeu. Mas Jared sim e comeu pelos dois, comilão que só ele. Ackles viu quando o outro esticou os braços sobre a cabeça, se espreguiçando. Provavelmente ele iria dizer que estava cansado e iria dormir. Jensen o conhecia bem e sabia dos seus trejeitos. Mas ele não queria que o outro fosse dormir, queria ficar mais tempo com ele. Quanto mais tempo perto da pessoa que se gosta, melhor.

\- Estou tão cansado, Jensen. Acho que vou dorm...

\- Por que não assistimos a outro filme? – Ackles o interrompeu. - Isso. Vamos assistir a outro filme, e já até sei qual será.

\- Mas Jen... – Jared não pode terminar de chama-lo, pois o loiro já havia se levantado e seguido em direção a seu quarto feito um foguete.

Quando Jensen voltou ele tinha um DVD em mãos e sorria como se fosse aprontar alguma.

\- O que você tem aí, Jensen? – Jared perguntou desconfiado.

\- Nada demais. Apenas um filme pornô.

\- O que? Eu não vou assistir pornô gay com você!

\- Quem disse que é pornô gay? É pornô hétero. – Jensen disse já colocando o disco no aparelho e voltando para se sentar ao lado de Padalecki.

\- Sério. Você com pornô hétero?

\- É bom variar às vezes. – Disse dando de ombros. – E também, me disseram que o ator desse filme vale a pena por que ele tem a bunda muito comível.

\- Argh, Jensen! – O moreno disse com cara de nojo, mas depois riu do que o outro disse.

\- Então fazemos assim, você fica de olho na atriz, que eu vi e ela é muito bonita. E eu fico de olho no ator, na sua performance e outras coisas dele. – O loiro falou em um tom sugestivo.

O menu do DVD apareceu e algumas cenas do filme eram mostradas. Era totalmente verdade, a atriz do filme, Lauren Cohan, era uma mulher de tirar o folego. Jensen até se animaria com ela se não tivesse visto o ator do filme. Misha Collins. Jensen achou um desperdício aquele lindo moreno estar fazendo aquele filme. Com aquele rostinho daria um bom passivo em pornô gay.

Apertou o play e o filme começou. A mesma história sem graça e diálogos fajutos de sempre, como já era de se esperar nesse tipo de filme. Mas isso não demorou por que logo os dois atores estavam aos beijos e toques ousados. Jensen olhou para o lado e viu que Jared estava parecendo um tanto inquieto.

\- O que foi Jay?

\- Isso é um pouco estranho... Estarmos assistindo esse filme. Juntos.

\- Vai dizer que nunca assistiu a um filme pornô com um amigo?

\- Sim, mas na adolescência e isso já faz muito tempo.

\- Relaxa, Jared. É a mesma coisa. Agora relaxa e aproveita o filme. Tarado como você é logo vai gostar.

\- Você me chama de tarado, mas não fui eu quem trouxe o filme. – Jared retrucou.

Eles ficaram em silêncio depois disso, apenas assistindo ao filme. Jensen até achou que esse filme hétero valia a pena, pois o ator compensava. Era bonito, tinha um bom “desempenho” e também tinha uma bunda que provocou no loiro pensamentos nada castos envolvendo-a. Ou melhor, ela envolvendo outra coisa.

Olhou para o lado e viu que Jared estava inquieto, desceu o olhar pelo corpo do outro e viu certo volume no meio das pernas do moreno, que tinha a mão ao lado como se quisesse se tocar.

\- Você pode começar a praticar o seu cinco contra um agora Jared. Eu não me importo. – O loiro falou com casualidade. Na verdade tentando passar casualidade em seu tom de voz.

Jared o olhou por um minuto, como se estivesse ponderando se deveria ou não fazer o que fora sugerido por Jensen, mas no final acabou fazendo. Jensen viu quando o moreno abriu o zíper da calça, em sua mente tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta. Engoliu em seco quando viu a marca do membro do moreno através da boxer branca que ele usava. E foi uma tortura quando a mão enorme do moreno adentrou a cueca e passou a se tocar por dentro dela, gemendo a cada movimento.

Jensen não conseguiu tirar os olhos daquilo. Ele queria ver mais, ele queria muito mais do que ser só um observador.

\- Cara, eu não sei se vou conseguir ficar só na masturbação o tempo todo. – Jared disse de olhos fechados, ainda se tocando.

\- Eu posso resolver isso pra você... Se caso quiser. – Jensen se viu falando o que era para ser apenas um pensamento.

Mordeu os lábios quando Jared abriu os olhos e lhe encarou, a mão ainda dentro de sua cueca.

\- Jensen, eu...

Não, Jensen não poderia o deixar pensar em mais nada. Ele deveria agir, já foi longe demais ao sugerir o que disse. Agora iria até o fim.

\- Escuta Jared. Como você mesmo disse, você não vai conseguir ficar só na masturbação, mas também não vai querer ficar com outra garota correndo o risco dela se apaixonar por você e acontecer tudo de novo não é? Então eu vou lhe ajudar com isso. Que tipo de amigo eu seria se não te desse uma mão? – O loiro falou sugestivo.

\- Jensen... Ah! – Jared gemeu quando a mão do outro adentrou sua cueca e segurou o seu membro, apertando a ponta e depois fazendo movimentos de vai e vem.

O loiro não perdeu tempo em dar a mão que disse que daria a Jared. Começou a estimula-lo e viu que dos lábios do moreno só saiam gemidos. O que quer que fosse que ele o outro iria falar já não seria mais dito. Poderia ter sido fácil demais? Até poderia, mas foi por que Jared fora pego no seu ponto fraco; sexo.

Quando Jensen disse que Jared era quase um viciado em sexo ele não estava brincando. Poderia nunca ter transado com o moreno, mas ouviu do seu quarto, várias vezes quando o moreno transava com alguma garota que levava para lá. Não eram poucas, com certeza não era. Jensen chegou a sentir ciúmes, ou inveja delas por estarem no lugar onde queria. Mas agora ele estava lá, com Jared do jeito que imaginara muitas vezes quando se tocava durante o banho.

\- Pode deixar que eu vou cuidar de você, Jared. – Jensen sussurrou perto do ouvido do moreno enquanto ainda manipulava o seu membro. Levou os lábios ao do moreno e ele virou o rosto para o lado.

Jensen não ligou para aquilo, não iria pensar no por que daquele gesto do outro logo naquele momento. Ajoelhou-se no meio das pernas de Jared e puxou suas calças até os pés dele. Segurou o membro do moreno e passou a bombear, lentamente levou os lábios a ele, provando o gosto de Jared e o provocando ao mesmo tempo.

Sugou a ponta do membro de Jared e o ouviu arfar. Aos poucos foi descendo os lábios pela ereção do outro, massageando-a com a língua ao mesmo tempo. Subiu e desceu os lábios, sugando-o, aumentando o ritmo. Ouvia Jared xingar e o sentia tentar levantar o quadril, mas Jensen o matinha onde estava, o segurando com as mãos.

Jensen abriu as calças e pôs o seu membro para fora, passou a se masturbar no mesmo ritmo que sugava Jared. O moreno estava ficando louco, queria mais contato com a boca de Jensen, aquilo estava bom demais.

Sabendo o que o outro queria Jensen o soltou e permitiu que fodesse sua boca. Jared não perdeu tempo, segurou os cabelos loiros de Jensen e começou a estocar. Não muito forte, pois tinha noção de seu tamanho e não queria machucar o loiro.

Não foi preciso muito tempo, logo Jared estava se derramando dentro da boca de Jensen, que engoliu todo o prazer do moreno. Jensen veio praticamente ao mesmo tempo que Padalecki, lambuzando a sua mão com o seu prazer.

Jared se jogou no sofá, com os braços abertos. Ainda se recuperando do orgasmo que tivera. Ao notar que Jensen saiu do meio de suas pernas, levantou as calças e olhou para o outro que voltou a se sentar ao seu lado. A sala ainda iluminada somente pelas luzes da televisão. Os dois não falavam nada, apenas se olhavam e escutavam os gemidos dos atores do filme pornô que ainda passava.

Aqueles gemidos não estava ajudando em nada. Jensen pegou o controle do aparelho de DVD e ejetou o disco.

\- O que foi isso?

\- Você não sabe? Foi um boquete. – O loiro respondeu sorrindo.

\- Estou falando sério, Jensen.

Ackles respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

\- Jared, o que eu fiz. O que acabamos de fazer foi apenas sexo. Você estava precisando, eu também estava e então aconteceu. Não precisa ter uma crise por causa disso.

\- Mas Jensen. Nós somos amigos.

\- Você não se lembrou disso quando estava fodendo a minha boca. – Jensen retrucou e o outro se calou. Eles permaneceram em silêncio por alguns momentos até que ele foi quebrado por Ackles.

\- Sabe Jared. Eu estivesse pensando... – O moreno virou a cabeça para lhe olhar e Jensen continuou a falar. – Assim como você, eu não vou mais sair a procura de alguém por sexo. Mas eu não posso ficar sem ele, e você também não. Então porque nós dois não nos ajudamos?

\- O que você quer dizer? Sobre o que está falando?

\- Estou falando de sexo sem compromisso, Jared. – O loiro falou e esperou que o outro dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele permaneceu calado. – Somos homens e sexo é quase como uma necessidade primária em nossas vidas. Então a gente pode se ajudar com isso. 

\- Você está falando de...

\- Sexo sem compromisso entre amigos. Melhor dizendo, amizade com benefícios. O que acha?

Jared virou o rosto para frente, passou a mão pelos cabelos e ficou em silêncio. Silêncio que estava deixando Jensen extremamente nervoso.

\- Isso é loucura, Jensen – O moreno finalmente falou. – Você sabe que o que está sugerindo é uma loucura não sabe?

\- Eu sei. – Jensen disse baixo, já se arrependendo por ter sugerido aquilo.

\- Isso é bom. Quero que saiba o quanto é louco essa coisa que vamos fazer a partir de agora.

\- Você está dizendo que quer? – Jensen perguntou surpreso.

\- Sim. – O moreno respondeu com naturalidade.

\- Você não vai ter um surto antes? Jared eu sou homem!

\- Eu não tinha notado antes. Eu pensei que aquela coisa dura cutucando as minhas pernas a momentos atrás fosse outra coisa e não o seu pênis. – Jared disse com sarcasmo. – É claro que sei que você é homem, Jensen – Disse revirando os olhos.

\- E então?

\- Eu sou um cara mente aberta. Muito mais do que você imagina, Jensen.

\- Sim, eu estou vendo. – Jensen sorriu. – Já que é assim... – O loiro se inclinou sobre o outro buscando os lábios dele. Mas Jared o segurou e desviou o rosto.

\- Antes eu tenho uma condição, Jensen. Sem beijo. Será apenas sexo. Não beijar faz com que isso fique claro.

\- Tudo bem. Como você quiser. – Jensen respondeu tentando esconder a decepção em seu tom de voz.

\- Ok! Então eu vou tomar um banho e dormir. Obrigado pelo boquete, cara. – Jared disse dando um tapa na perna de Jensen e se levantando. – Não se gabe, mas foi o melhor que já recebi.

Jared andou em direção ao seu quarto e Jensen o seguiu com o olhar.

\- E Jensen... – O moreno parou e virou para olhar o outro. – Obrigado pela mão amiga. Você é mesmo um grande amigo. – Jared sorriu ao terminar de falar e Jensen devolveu o sorriso.

Ao ficar sozinho novamente Jensen desfez o sorriso lentamente. Pensou no que aconteceu naquela noite e no que sugeriu para Jared. Ele gostava do moreno, muito. Agora, pensando com mais calma, ele ponderava se havia feito a coisa certa. Nem beijar Jared ele poderia, daria tudo para que pudesse fazer. Não sabia se iria conseguir ser o amigo com beneficio que disse que seria. Mas não iria voltar atrás. Iria seguir adiante com aquilo, afinal fora ele mesmo quem se colocou naquela situação.

**_Continua..._ **


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen ainda permaneceu na sala, sentado no sofá onde momentos antes ele fez algo que sonhara muitas vezes, mas que agora, parando para pensar melhor, ele achava que não havia sido a coisa certa a fazer. Não foi a coisa certa por que ele perdia a cabeça perto do moreno. Jared tinha aquele efeito sobre ele, e quando notou já havia feito o que fez.

Agiu por impulso ao tocar e fazer o oral em Jared. Não que ele estivesse reclamando por que fora realmente bom. O moreno era muito melhor do que ele chegou a imaginar. O caso era que aquele ato impulsivo o levou a ficar de joelhos entre as pernas do moreno e também levou a outro ato impulsivo. O de propor para Jared aquele... “acordo” de amigos com benefícios.

Maldito acordo que Jensen não tinha tanta convicção que poderia cumprir. Era até irônico pensar que ele não poderia cumprir o acordo que ele mesmo fizera. Mas ele pensava assim. Por que se já era difícil ser apenas amigo de Jared, sentindo o que ele sentia, poder sentir o corpo do outro, tocar, mesmo que não da forma que ele quisesse, como beijar os lábios finos e rosados do moreno, tentar manter a imagem de amigo seria uma árdua batalha.

Mas ele não poderia fugir, por que como disse antes, ele mesmo propôs aquele acordo e ele seguiria em frente com ele. Estava decidido.

\- Seja o que Deus quiser. – Jensen disse num sussurro enquanto se levantava e ia desligar a televisão que ainda permanecia ligada.

Resolveu ir tomar um banho e, naquele momento, ele agradeceu por seu quarto ter um banheiro, assim como o de Jared também tinha, por que assim ele evitaria ter que olhar para o outro. Ele ainda estava confuso naquele momento e tinha medo de propor mais algum absurdo ao outro, ou pior, falar algo que não deveria. Ou melhor, falar algo que não queria por que ele não queria falar para Jared o que sentia por ele.

Ao menos não agora, não naquele momento.

Jensen tomou seu banho e a muito custo, tentou manter longe de sua cabeça a imagem de Jared com as calças arriadas, ofegante e com o membro desperto. Totalmente a sua mercê. O loiro tentou manter essa imagem longe, mas não conseguiu e acabou tendo que se aliviar novamente no banho. Gemendo o nome de Jared ao final do ato.

Já em sua cama Jensen não conseguia dormir. Sua cabeça ainda estava cheia de Jared, mas do que normalmente estaria, e isso só lhe mostrava ao quanto manter aquele acordo seria difícil. Estranhamente aquela noite estava sendo uma noite quente, por isso o loiro resolveu dormir apenas de boxer. Meia hora depois ele já havia rolado para todos os lados da cama sem conseguir dormir e depois de mais meia hora as cobertas já haviam parado ao pé da cama.

Levantou-se e resolveu ir tomar algo. Quem sabe um suco não lhe acalmasse? Foi até a cozinha do pequeno apartamento, passando pelo corredor escuro, assim como o quarto de Jared estava. Ele pode ver isso pela fresta da porta do quarto do moreno, mas não era como se ele estivesse espiando. Não era como se ele tivesse o costume de olhar sempre para a porta do quarto do moreno que na maioria das vezes estava aberta. Bom, talvez ele fizesse isso sim, mas daquela vez fora apenas um simples reflexo.

A cozinha era o único cômodo que tinha as luzes acesas. Jensen foi até a geladeira e pegou uma jarra de suco.

\- Ótimo, suco de maracujá. É justamente o que estou precisando. – Disse ao ver o conteúdo da jarra. Pegou um copo e serviu-se do suco, e ao guardar a jarra ainda colocou mais um pouco da bebida para si. Viu um pedaço de torta dentro da geladeira e não resistiu, teve que se abaixar e prová-la, tirando um pequeno pedaço daquela torta que com certeza era de Jared.

Ao ajeitar o corpo ele sentiu algo atrás de si, ou melhor, alguém. Se virou e deu de cara com Jared. Assustou-se com a súbita aparição do moreno e o seu susto devia estar estampado em sua cara por que o mais alto olhava para ele com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Jared... – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

Deu um passo para o lado, se afastando um pouco do corpo do outro e só então notou que, assim como ele, Jared também estava apenas de boxer. Não pode evitar de descer os olhos por todo o corpo do moreno. Pelo peitoral largo, abdome duro, músculos definidos e uma boxer branca um tanto justa. Jensen chegou a pensar se aquela peça era justa mesmo ou se toda cueca que o moreno usava ficaria justa no corpo dele.

_“Ele me aparece aqui, do nada, usando apenas uma cueca! Ele quer me pôr louco? Quer me seduzir? Quer testar meus limites?”_

\- Vi que estava de olho na minha torta... – Jared se abaixou para pegá-la dentro da geladeira e Jensen prendeu a respiração ao ver o traseiro empinado do moreno coberto apenas por aquele peço de tecido fino e branco.

\- Se quiser eu a divido com você, Jen. – Jared passou o dedo na cobertura da torta e levou o dedo a boca, sugando-o.

Jensen evitou gemer ao ver a maneira quase pornográfica como o moreno chupava o seu dedo. Ao ver os lábios finos ao redor do longo dedo, imagens surgiram na mente do loiro. Imagens onde o que Jared estava sugando não era o seu próprio dedo e sim uma parte do corpo de Jensen que estava prestes a despertar e, se ele não saísse logo dali Jared notaria isso por que não tinha como Jensen evitar uma ereção ser visível usando apenas boxer.

\- Obrigado, Jared. Eu não vou querer. Vim apenas beber alguma coisa. – Jensen falava rápido. Virou o copo ainda com suco em sua mão e tomou todo o conteúdo de uma vez só. A passos largos foi até a pia e deixou o copo lá.

\- Eu vou voltar para a cama. – Anunciou e sem esperar por uma resposta saiu em direção ao seu quarto, chegando nele e fechando a porta. Olhou para baixo e viu que o que previu acontecera. As coisas animaram-se no meio de suas pernas.

\- O que está acontecendo comigo? Estou agindo igual a uma virgem. – Disse ao pensar em como acabou de agir.

\- Parecia que ele estava me dando brechas. A forma como ele estava sorrindo, como ele chupou o dedo... Parecia que ele estava querendo me seduzir. Jared, o que está se passando pela sua cabeça?

**oOo**

À noite para Jensen não fora muito boa. Ele passou boa parte dela pensando em Jared e tentando entender o comportamento estranho do moreno na cozinha. Tudo bem que agora eles tinham um nível diferente de intimidade com o tal acordo, mas será que com isso também vinha incluído seduzir o amigo e o deixar louco de tesão? Por que Jensen não se lembrava de ter concordado com isso.

Ainda estava cedo quando ele saiu para trabalhar, por isso naquela hora Jared ainda não estava acordado.

Jensen pegou as chaves do seu velho e inseparável carro e saiu para o trabalho. O loiro era enfermeiro recém-formado e ainda era novo no trabalho. Gostava de chegar mais cedo para pegar prática em suas funções. Ao menos enquanto estava trabalhando ele se concentrava em outras coisas, não tendo tempo para pensar em certo moreno que lhe tirava toda a atenção e também o seu sono.

Ao fim de seu expediente, Jensen sempre passava na academia onde Padalecki trabalhava como personal trainer. Ele buscava o moreno já que era o único dos dois que tinha carro.

Entrou na academia indo direto ao local onde sempre encontrava o mais alto, e não fora nenhuma surpresa encontrá-lo com algumas mulheres o rodeando como abutres na carniça. Pelo menos era dessa maneira que Jensen via toda aquela situação. Mordia-se de ciúmes delas sempre que as via dando mole para Jared, mas o que ele poderia fazer senão se conformar?

Essa era uma das piores partes em ser apaixonado pelo amigo. Vê-lo sendo assediado e não poder fazer nada para mudar isso.

Jared o viu e se despediu das garotas gentilmente. Na verdade de uma forma gentil demais para o gosto de Jensen, ou talvez ele estivesse pensando assim por causa do seu ciúme.

Ele não gostava daquelas garotas todas em cima de Jared, mas as entendia por que ver o moreno andar com aquela roupa que ele usava, camiseta justa ao corpo, marcando os seus músculos cultivados com muitos exercícios físicos. E para completar ele usava um short, que não era colado as pernas por que o moreno não gostava, mas que mesmo assim valorizava o traseiro arrebitado de Padalecki.

Entraram no carro em silêncio e assim seguiram boa parte da viagem. Aquele silêncio não era típico entre eles já que os dois sempre tinham assunto para conversar. Mas daquela vez nenhum dos dois iniciara uma conversa e assim continuaram até chegar ao prédio onde moravam.

\- Eu já te disse que você fica bonito assim de branco? – Jared perguntou dentro do elevador, finalmente quebrando o silêncio.

\- Não... – O loiro respondeu estranhando um pouco a conversa, afinal Jared nunca fora de ficar lhe elogiando assim do nada.

\- Mas você fica. De verdade. Deve ser o enfermeiro mais bonito no hospital onde trabalha. – O moreno disse sorrindo.

\- Obrigado... – Jensen respondeu sem jeito.

\- É só a verdade. – Padalecki disse e saiu do elevador assim que as portas metálicas se abriram.

Jared abriu a porta do apartamento e a deixou aberta para o loiro. Jensen entrou, fechou a porta e ao virar-se deu de cara com o moreno, que lhe olhava de um modo meio predatório. Isso fez com que o loiro sentisse seus pelos se eriçarem.

\- Jensen... – Jared sussurrou rouco, enquanto invadia o espaço pessoal do mais velho.

Não era preciso pronunciar mais nada, Jensen sabia o que Jared queria. Era hora de o acordo ser cobrado e também de Jensen arcar com as consequências de sua estupidez por tê-lo proposto.

Olhou fundo, dentro dos olhos do moreno e colocou sua mão ao lado do torso dele em uma afirmação muda de que Jared poderia continuar. Em resposta a isso teve seu corpo pressionado contra a parede com uma pegada forte, sendo preso pelo corpo do mais alto. Seus rostos estavam a centímetros um do outro, Jensen podia sentir o hálito quente do outro ir de encontro ao seu rosto. Entreabriu os lábios e fechou os olhos esperando que aquela distância fosse eliminada, e que um beijo acontecesse.

A distância foi eliminada, mas o beijo não aconteceu. Ao menos não nos lábios por que Padalecki colocou o rosto na curva do pescoço do mais velho e passou e lhe beijar aquele local para logo depois sugar, fazendo com que Jensen ofegasse. O corpo do moreno se esfregava no seu, Jensen podia sentir o leve cheiro de suor desprendendo dele e aquilo o excitava.

Jared tinha uma pegada forte, todos os seus movimentos eram cheios de volúpia. Jensen segurou a barra da camisa do moreno e a levantou, tirando-a do seu corpo com a ajuda do moreno e logo a sua própria camisa fora tirada por Jared, de forma urgente. Seus corpos não paravam de se esfregar, podiam sentir a ereção do outro roçando junto a sua.

Jensen estava entregue e fora de si. Estava a mercê de Padalecki e faria qualquer coisa que ele lhe pedisse.

\- Jensen... – O moreno falou com os lábios colados a orelha do loiro. – Eu quero sentir sua boca mais uma vez... Eu quero que você me chupe.

E como fora dito; Jensen faria qualquer coisa que Jared pedisse naquele momento. Por isso ele virou o corpo moreno e inverteu as posições, agora o mantendo preso a parede. Ficou de joelhos em frente a ele e, às pressas, abaixou o short que ele usava. Tirou-lhe os tênis e terminou de tirar a roupa. Deixando o moreno inteiramente nu.

Segurou a ereção de Jared e não perdeu tempo, logo ele estava sugando o moreno com toda a vontade e empenhando-se nos movimentos a cada gemido de incentivo acompanhado de um palavrão que o outro dizia. Colocou uma das longas pernas de Jared em seu ombro e, rapidamente retirou o membro do moreno de sua boca para substituí-lo por seus próprios dedos. Em seguida os levou a entrada do moreno ao mesmo tempo em que voltava a lhe sugar.

Pensou que fosse encontrar resistência a aquele ato da parte de Jared, mas isso não aconteceu. Por isso Jensen colocou um dedo dentro do corpo do outro. Jared gemeu, mas não recriminou. Então logo eram dois dedos e eles se movimentavam em sincronia com os movimentos que Jensen fazia sugando o membro do moreno.

Jared empurrava seu corpo para frente e para trás, buscando contato com os dedos e com a boca de Jensen. Em certo momento Jared gemeu mais alto e Jensen sabia que havia encontrado o ponto certo com os seus dedos dentro do corpo do outro. Intensificou seus movimentos e logo Jared se derramava dentro da boca do loiro.

\- Uau, Jensen! – O moreno falou depois de recuperar o fôlego. Ainda apoiado na parede. – Isso foi... Uau!

\- Você gostou?

\- Se eu gostei? Foi muito melhor do que o da noite passada.

\- E você não se importa Jared?

\- Por que eu me importaria?

\- Bom... Os meus dedos, eles...

\- Jensen... – Jared sorriu. – Seus dedos não são a primeira coisa que entra na minha bunda.

\- Não são? – O loiro perguntou espantado e com os olhos um tanto arregalados.

\- Não, não são. Eu sou um cara que conhece muito bem o próprio corpo e já coloquei os meus dedos lá. Eu sei o quanto é bom fazer isso. Apesar de que os seus fizeram um trabalho que os meus nunca iriam fazer em mim mesmo. – Jared dizia tudo com uma naturalidade que também espantava um pouco ao loiro. – E também... Algumas garotas gostam de colocar o dedo lá sabe...

\- Sei...

\- Mas foi apenas isso. Mais nada. Principalmente o que você pensou.

\- Eu não pensei nada, Jared.

\- Jensen...

\- Tudo bem, eu confesso. Pensei em outra coisa além de dedos.

\- Eu sabia que havia pensado. Era óbvio que iria pensar isso. – Disse com um sorriso. – Mas sabe de uma coisa, Jensen. O que acabamos de fazer... Tem algo errado aqui.

\- Tem? – Jensen perguntou começando a sentir seu coração palpitar mais forte.

Talvez aquela fosse a hora em que Jared iria lhe dizer que eles não poderiam continuar com aquilo. Jensen passou quase o tempo todo depois que sugeriu para Jared que eles fossem amigos com benefícios pensando que aquilo não ia dar certo. Que tinha cometido um erro. Então por que a simples possibilidade de Jared querer acabar com aquilo não lhe era bem aceita?

**_Continua..._ **


	3. Chapter 3

A tensão presente ali era extrema. Não era sentida pelos dois e sim somente por Jensen, ele estava com os nervos a flor da pele desde quando Jared lhe dissera que havia algo errado ali. Ele não conseguia pensar no que o moreno quis dizer com aquilo, na verdade ele até pensava em algo e esse algo era que Jared iria acabar com aquele acordo estranho de amigos com benefícios. Que tudo iria acabar ali por que ele, Jared, não iria querer continuar a fazer aquelas coisas com outro cara.

\- Jared... O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou num tom de voz baixo, porém firme. Ele queria se mostrar firme para o que quer que fosse que o moreno iria dizer. Era melhor ser dito logo de uma vez do que ele continuar esperando naquela tensão que estava quase lhe causando um infarto.

Jared permaneceu olhando para Jensen sério. E isso era até estranho sendo que o moreno ainda permanecia sem suas roupas. Mas logo depois um sorriso se formou no rosto do moreno e Jensen se viu sendo carregado pelo mais alto que o pegou e o jogou em seus ombros, carregando o loiro como se fosse um saco de batatas.

Jensen não teve como reagir, apenas se deixou ser levado pelo moreno. Em outra ocasião ele teria reclamado por estar sendo carregado daquele jeito ou até mesmo feito um comentário malicioso ao olhar para baixo e ver o traseiro arrebitado de Padalecki se mover enquanto ele caminhava, por que Jensen também sabia ser sacana. Mas ultimamente ele andava um pouco acanhado e isso somente na presença de seu amigo, por isso naquele momento ele apenas permaneceu calado.

Padalecki entrou em seu quarto e jogou o mais velho no meio da cama de uma forma nada delicada, tanto que fez o loiro arregalar seus olhos verdes em surpresa com aquilo.

\- Sabe o que não está certo, Jensen?

O loiro ouviu a voz do outro lhe chamar e apoiou-se nos cotovelos para olhar para ele. Viu Jared subir na cama com os movimentos parecidos de um felino pronto para atacar e Jensen sabia que ele era a presa ali, soube disso pelo olhar que o moreno lhe lançava. Um arrepio subiu por seu corpo e suas dúvidas evaporaram diante daquele intenso olhar de Padalecki.

\- O que tem de errado aqui, Ackles é que quem fica comigo tem garantia de ter o mesmo prazer retribuído. Eu senti um imenso prazer quando você me chupou, mas e você?

\- E... Eu? – O loiro perguntou gaguejando.

\- Sim, você! – Jared sorriu. – Você pode até ter gostado de me chupar, mas isso não irá resolver o problema disso aqui. – O moreno apontou para o volume no meio das pernas de Jensen, evidenciando sua ereção sob o tecido branco da calça que usava.

\- Mas fique tranquilo que irei cuidar disso.

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Irei retribuir o favor. – Jared disse num tom sacana que Jensen nunca o ouviu usar.

Estava surpreso com o amigo, nunca o viu daquela forma. Da primeira vez que eles ficaram mais íntimos, na noite no sofá, Jared praticamente se entregou as vontades de Jensen. Naquela noite o moreno estava a mercê do mais velho, mas agora era diferente.

Era diferente por que o jogo se inverteu e era Jensen quem estava agora a mercê de Jared. O moreno poderia fazer o que quisesse com o loiro por que ele se encontrava num estado de torpor em que iria aceitar tudo. E foi dessa forma que aconteceu quando Padalecki tirou rapidamente a camisa que Jensen estava usando. Ele estava afoito, com pressa e Jensen se deixava levar por tudo isso também.

Afinal não era como se ele não quisesse aquilo que estava acontecendo ou nunca quisera.

Seus sapatos foram retirados por Jared numa velocidade que ele não poderia imaginar, a mesma coisa aconteceu com sua calça que fora retirada juntamente com a sua cueca e logo ele estava li, deitado na cama completamente nu com Padalecki o devorando com os olhos. Igualmente nu.

Diante do olhar penetrante do moreno Jensen sentiu seu rosto esquentar, estava corando e se amaldiçoou por isso. Seus sentimentos estavam num verdadeiro turbilhão naquele momento, sentindo várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Acima de tudo Jensen estava nervoso, muito nervoso. Aquilo iria ser algo novo para ele.

Jared cobriu o seu corpo com o dele, o moreno estava quente e sua respiração, igualmente quente ia de encontro ao rosto de Jensen, que estava a centímetros de distância do rosto do moreno e, mais uma vez, ele se viu esperando ser beijado por Jared, ter os lábios finos e rosados do amigo colados aos seus. E Jared o beijou.

Para sua frustação o beijo do moreno não fora onde queria, não em seus lábios e sim em seu rosto.

Ele poderia reclamar, ele estava com vontade de reclamar, mas então lembrou-se que não tinha o direito de reclamar por que ele aceitou as condições impostas por Padalecki e agora cabia a ele aceitá-las.

Viu que poderia não ser tão difícil assim aceitar aquela condição quando sentiu os beijos de Jared descerem de seu rosto para o seu pescoço. O moreno era muito bom no que fazia, mordia, chupava e lambia a pele do pescoço e ombro do mais velho. Ele estava lhe marcando e Jensen gostou disso, e gostou ainda mais de notar que seu corpo reagia a cada movimento feito por Jared, assim como o corpo do outro também se manifestava a cada movimento feito pelo seu.

Jensen apertava as costas suadas de Jared, mordia e beijava o pescoço dele dando mesmo tratamento que era lhe dado, também o marcando por que entendeu que ali ele poderia agir de igual para igual.

Se ele iria ser de Jared o moreno também deveria ser dele.

Jared começou a mover o seu quadril junto ao de Jensen, esfregando suas ereções e tirando gemidos de prazer de ambos. Segurou os braços do loiro em cima de sua cabeça enquanto continuava a se esfregar nele, o olhando o tempo todo, seus olhos verdes semicerrados e a boca rosa e carnuda entreaberta.

Era bom, estava muito bom, mas poderia ficar ainda melhor.

Jared pulou da cama e rapidamente pegou preservativos e lubrificante na gaveta da mesa ao lado de sua cama. Voltou para cima da cama e virou o loiro de bruços para logo depois puxar-lhe o quadril para si, o deixando de quatro.

Jensen se sentiu desconfortável naquela posição, mas já havia ido longe demais para parar agora. Sentiu o dedo de Jared melado de lubrificante deslizar por sua entrada, ainda sem lhe penetrar e tentou relaxar. Respirou fundo quando sentiu ser penetrado pelo dedo do moreno. Sentiu um incomodo, mas não era de todo ruim. Melhorou quando Padalecki passou a mover o dedo e quando o segundo veio, o desconforto foi um pouco maior, porém, passou a ficar bom cada vez que Jared ia mais fundo dentro de si.

O loiro podia sentir que Jared queria mais e seu próprio corpo também queria mais. Estava pronto para isso, estava nervoso, mas mesmo assim pronto.

Momento depois Jared retirou os dedos e se posicionou atrás de si, já com o preservativo colocado. Jensen sentiu a mão do outro em suas costas, fazendo-o descer até que estivesse com o rosto colado ao travesseiro e seu traseiro ainda permanecesse empinado. Era uma posição ainda mais constrangedora do que a anterior, mas não menos excitante.

Jared cobriu o seu corpo com o dele, o beijou nas costas enquanto iniciava a penetração e junto com ela obviamente vinha dor. Padalecki continuou a entrar, num ritmo lento até que estivesse totalmente dentro do mais velho e quando isso aconteceu Jensen soltou a respiração. Nem havia dado por conta de que havia a prendido.

O moreno esperou o outro se acostumar para poder se mover com estocadas curtas e firmes, arrancando gemidos de ambos. Aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, indo cada vez mais fundo, mais rápido, mas forte e Jensen pedia por mais. O loiro a esse ponto levava o próprio quadril de encontro ao do moreno querendo mais contato, querendo que Padalecki fosse cada vez mais fundo dentro de si, e que acertasse mais uma vez aquele ponto dentro de seu corpo que lhe fazia ver estrelas.

Jared se arremetia cada vez mais forte, seu peito colado as costas de Jensen, ambos suados, o moreno mordendo o lóbulo da orelha do mais velho, lhe falando o quanto o seu traseiro era gostoso de ser fodido. Jensen apenas concordava e se mexia no mesmo ritmo dele.

Jared envolveu o tronco do loiro com um braço e levou sua mão até a ereção do mais velho, bombeando-a no mesmo ritmo que se arremetia para dentro do corpo dele e não foram necessários muitos movimentos para que Jensen se derramasse em sua mão. Jared veio logo a seguir, ao sentir as contrações do canal do outro lhe apertando o membro, gozou gemendo alto o nome do loiro.

Se retirou do corpo do outro e se deitou olhando para o teto, os cabelos grudados em seu rosto suado, e um sorriso que Jensen não soube classificar o tipo. Jensen também caiu deitado, de bruços ao lado de Jared, com o rosto virado para ele.

\- Uau, Jensen! Isso foi intenso... Foi um dos melhores orgasmos que já tive, senão o melhor. – Disse ainda olhando para o teto.

Jensen não disse nada, apenas continuou olhando para o moreno.

\- Posso te confessar uma coisa? – Jared perguntou após alguns minutos de silêncio.

\- O que?

\- Você me surpreendeu Jensen.

\- Sério? Em que sentido? – O loiro perguntou sorrindo.

\- No sentido de ser bom de cama. Eu imaginei que fosse, mas você me surpreendeu.

\- Imaginou é? – O loiro disse ainda sorrindo. Sorriso que não durou após as próximas palavras de Padalecki.

\- Sim... E também me surpreendeu o fato de você ser tão... Apertado.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

\- Você é gay Jensen e já saiu com um monte de caras...

\- E pelo fato de ser gay eu dou para todo homem com quem saio? Eu não sou uma vadia Padalecki!

\- Calma! Eu não quis ofender, só pensei alto.

\- Não, você não pensou! Você tem uma imagem errada sobre mim.

\- Não, eu não tenho. Foi só um pensamento bobo.

\- Eu já disse que não sou uma vadia!

\- E eu já disse que não quis ofender. Me desculpe ok?

Jensen bufou e fechou os olhos.

\- Claro que eu sou... Apertado. Essa foi a primeira vez que fiz isso. – Jensen disse momentos depois. E nem soube ao certo por que disse aquilo, com certeza tinha um problema por que tudo o que pensava ele acabava falando.

\- A primeira vez tipo... Passivo? – Jared perguntou lhe olhando nos olhos.

\- Sim.

\- E você está ok com isso?

\- Se eu não quisesse não teria feito. Eu não sou uma donzela frágil e indefesa. – Jensen respondeu com um rolar de olhos mostrando indiferença, mas na verdade ele estava nervoso.

Jared continuava a lhe olhar, penetrantemente, como se tivesse aparecido um terceiro olho bem no meio de sua testa. Por um momento Jensen chegou a pensar que o moreno fosse lhe abraçar e lhe beijar, dizendo-lhe que estava feliz e honrado de ser o primeiro. Era um pensamento totalmente feminino, ele sabia disso, mas era essa a impressão que tinha ao olhar dentro dos olhos do moreno. Também tinha que concordar que era isso que ele queria que o outro fizesse.

Mas ele não fez. Jared apenas fechou os olhos e virou a cabeça para o outro lado.

\- Tudo bem, então. Eu vou tomar um banho. – O moreno disse, se levantando e deixando o outro na cama.

Jensen não sabia o que fazer. De onde veio aquela atitude de Jared?

\- Eu... Eu vou para o meu quarto. – Foi a única frase que o loiro conseguiu formular.

\- Ok! Boa noite, Jensen. – Jared disse lhe olhando da porta do banheiro, lhe dando um rápido sorriso antes de fechar a porta.

Jensen juntou as suas roupas e saiu do quarto do moreno, indo para o seu. Aquilo foi estranho, Jared agiu estranho e agora Jensen estava mesmo se sentindo como uma vadia. Era como se seus sentimentos não importassem para o outro, mas afinal ali não deveria haver sentimentos não é? Fora aquilo mesmo que Jensen propôs, apenas sexo.

\- Acorda idiota! – Xingou-se enquanto socava a parede de seu quarto.

Essa era a parte que ele estava com medo de chegar. De se envolver e se machucar. Apesar de ter sido um bom sexo, Jared agiu tão indiferente, tão frio, que ele não sabia se poderia suportar aquilo novamente.

**_Continua..._ **


	4. Chapter 4

\- Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso Jensen! Como você pode se sujeitar a fazer uma coisa dessas? Perdeu o juízo?

\- Eu gosto dele, Ian. E também agi por impulso, eu estava... Desesperado.

\- Desesperado em ser fodido pelo Padalecki e, veja só Jensen, você conseguiu! Você conseguiu o que queria e agora está aí com essa cara de babaca por que ele não soltou fogos depois de ter completado o serviço.

Jensen havia ido até a casa de Ian, aproveitando que o amigo ainda estava na cidade e resolveu contar tudo para ele. Tudo o que estava acontecendo entre ele e Jared. Mas agora, depois de ter ficado mais de meia hora escutando Ian dizer o quanto ele foi estúpido, ele achava que não fora uma boa ideia contar tudo para o moreno.

Apesar de que, ele precisava contar para alguém, senão iria ficar louco tendo que guardar aquilo para si. Depois de sua primeira vez com Jared, o moreno agia normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles e isso estava deixando Jensen louco, afinal mesmo que eles fossem somente amigos que vão para a cama, uma conversa sobre aquele acontecimento deveria surgir, mas não surgia. Jared continuava a se mostrar indiferente a aquilo, ao menos era isso que Jensen pensava.

Exceto quando dois dias depois que fizeram sexo Jared o procurou novamente, em seu quarto, e mais uma vez Jensen cedeu às investidas do moreno, se deixando levar pelos seus toques, por seu cheiro e ansiou provar de seus lábios, mas isso não aconteceu.

Jensen mais uma vez se entregou a Jared e como da outra vez fora inteiramente desprovido de sentimentos. Seus toques eram apenas para saciar o seu prazer e isso era de alguma uma forma como um tapa na cara de Jensen que o fazia acordar para a realidade, fazendo-o sair do mundo de fantasia que ele criou, onde Jared poderia se apaixonar por ele quando estivessem juntos daquela forma.

Não poderia evitar pensar daquela forma afinal ele era um homem apaixonado. Apaixonado há bastante tempo e isso não facilitava as coisas.

Ian parou de falar e andar de um lado para o outro na frente do loiro e sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá.

\- E agora como vocês estão?

\- Estamos na mesma. Tirando a parte onde ele parece estar querendo me seduzir, parece que nada mudou. Na verdade, eu não sei se ele sempre agiu assim antes e eu não tinha notado ou estou fantasiando que ele esta querendo me seduzir.

\- E como você está, Jensen?

\- O que você acha? Estou péssimo. Eu me sinto usado, e eu sinto que isso não vai acabar bem. Na verdade eu tenho certeza que não irá acabar bem _para mim_. 

\- Se você sente tudo isso, por que você não para? Diz pra ele que não quer mais e...

\- Eu não sei se posso fazer isso.

\- O que?

\- Eu disse que não sei se posso fazer isso, Ian.

\- E por que não?

\- Fui eu quem propôs esse trato idiota. Eu só estou pagando pelo meu erro e arcando com as consequências dos meus atos impensados.

\- Não Jensen. Você só está querendo se enganar falando assim por que você sabe que não é só por isso. Você pode acabar com isso a hora que quiser. Esse... _trato_ de vocês não é algo que não possa ser quebrado. Você continua com ele por que quer Jen.

\- Você tem razão, eu quero continuar com isso. Quero por que gosto dele e tê-lo dessa forma é melhor do que não o ter de forma alguma.

\- Você não vê que agindo dessa forma só está se machucando, Jensen? Só está se iludindo?

\- Eu sei Ian, mas eu... Minha cabeça está uma confusão ultimamente. Eu não sei o que pensar, eu não tenho dormido direito e estou tão distraído que chego a ser um perigo. É um perigo um enfermeiro distraído.

\- Eu sei, alguém pode aparecer para costurar um dedo e você pode acabar cortando o outro.

Ian riu e Jensen acabou por rir também. Ele sabia o que o moreno estava tentando fazer. Desviar o assunto para relaxá-lo.

\- Você está muito estressado, Jen. Precisa relaxar.

\- Você tem razão, eu sinto meus nervos a flor da pele. – O loiro se recostou no sofá e fechou os olhos, suspirando audivelmente.

Sentiu o moreno ao seu lado se remexer e logo os lábios dele tocarem o seu pescoço, lhe acariciando ao mesmo tempo em que beijava.

\- Ian, eu não acho que esse seja o tipo de coisa que irá me fazer relaxar.

\- Mas eu penso totalmente o contrário, Jensen. Acho que isso é o que irá lhe relaxar... – O moreno foi subindo os lábios pelo pescoço até chegar a orelha de Jensen e lhe morder o lóbulo.

\- Sabe... Eu sinto até uma pontinha de inveja do Padalecki, por ele ter sido o seu primeiro. Eu tentei muitas vezes, Deus é testemunha de quanto eu tentei, mas nunca aconteceu nada. – Sussurrou no ouvido do loiro.

\- Nunca iria rolar Ian. – Jensen respondeu já começando a se entregar aos toques do outro.

\- Eu imagino por que não rolou. Você é do tipo romântico e aposto que sua intenção era se entregar para alguém que amasse, por isso se entregou ao Padalecki.

Ao ouvir aquilo Jensen abriu os olhos com a realização do que estavam fazendo. Sim, Ian tinha razão, ele amava Jared. Sendo assim não era certo ele transar com outra pessoa estando com Jared não é?

Essa era a pergunta que ele fazia a ele mesmo na sua cabeça e, com isso, ele tentou se levantar, mas fora segurado pelo moreno.

\- Isso não está certo, Ian.

\- Não será a primeira vez que iremos transar, Jensen. Já fizemos isso antes, muitas vezes.

\- Eu sei, mas agora...

\- Agora o que? Você está pensando no Jared? Vocês não tem nada um com o outro, Jensen. Não estão namorando ou algo parecido, isso não será uma traição. Você se importa tanto com ele, mas deveria se importar mais com você. Deixa eu cuidar de você, Jensen...

Ian voltou a beijar o pescoço do loiro, mas ainda o sentia tenso.

\- Se isso irá te fazer se soltar, Jensen, imagine que seja o Padalecki que está aqui com você. Imagine que meus toques sejam os dele...

Jensen fechou os olhos e fez como Ian lhe dissera, imaginou que fosse Jared e lhe tocar. Sentiu o moreno lhe beijar e imaginou os lábios de Jared junto aos seus, a língua dele em contato com a sua e assim ele pode se deixar levar por aquele momento. Mesmo que aquela vozinha insistente no fundo de sua mente insistisse em lhe lembrar que aquilo não era real.

Por hora ele preferiu não escutá-la.

Os lábios do moreno percorriam por um caminho em seu corpo que fazia seus pelos se eriçarem. O faro de Ian saber como ele gostava de ser tocado ajudava muito a acender sua libido.

Logo ele estava sem roupas e Ian estava entre suas pernas, beijando suas coxas e indo em direção ao seu membro, passando a língua por toda a extensão para então tomá-lo na boca. Jensen mantinha o tempo todo os olhos fechados e em sua cabeça a imagem de Jared ali, ajoelhado entre suas pernas a lhe chupar, lhe dando prazer de um modo que o Jared real nunca lhe dera.

Ian parou com a felação e Jensen sentiu ele lhe colocar o preservativo. Sentiu o moreno se acomodar sobre suas pernas e sentiu preenche-lo aos poucos. Momentos depois Ian já subia e descia sobre ele num ritmo rápido, a mão em seu peito para se apoiar. Jensen sabia o que o moreno estava fazendo. Ian estava lhe dando algo que ele gostava e Jared não lhe dava. De alguma forma ele estava tentando compensar o que ele não estava tendo nos últimos dias.

Jensen não poderia negar que era muito bom. Suas mãos já percorriam todo o corpo alvo de Ian, apertando e lhe deixando marcas vermelhas. Ele sentia falta daquilo, de ser mais ativo, menos submisso e de certa forma ter o controle. Jensen gostava de ter sempre o controle de situação. Manipulou o membro do moreno até que ele se esvaísse em sua mão, ouvindo chamar o seu nome. Algumas estocadas depois no corpo do outro e Jensen também gozava.

Só esperava que não tivesse o chamado de Jared.

**oOo**

No fim tudo aconteceu como sempre acontecia entre Jensen e Ian. Conversaram, riram e tomaram algumas cervejas. Eles eram amigos há muito tempo, e parando para pensar, o loiro viu que ele já tinha um amigo com benefícios. Ele mantinha aquele tipo de amizade com Ian, com a diferença de que ele sabia que estava tudo às claras entre os dois. Eles faziam isso, vez ou outra, para saciar seus corpos. Não procuravam amor no outro que não fosse de amigos.

Com Jared era diferente, pois era justamente isso que Jensen procurava nele e a cada dia suas esperanças de ser correspondido por Jared se esvaziavam. Ian estava certo, ele só estava se machucando agindo dessa forma. Jared era como um sonho inalcançável e Jensen deveria parar de agir como todas as garotas com quem Jared saía e tanto repudiava, as que pensavam que o moreno iria cair de amores por elas depois de irem pra cama.

_“Talvez eu deva tentar mais um pouco.”_ Pensou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto enquanto dirigia para buscar o amigo. 

Parou o carro em frente a academia e como já era de praxe Jared já estava do lado de fora o esperando, assim como também haviam algumas garotas com ele, conversando animadamente, cheias de sorrisos e passando a mão pelos braços nus do moreno por conta da camiseta que usava.

Jensen buzinou para o moreno que levantou a mão lhe acenando ao mesmo tempo em que sorria em sua direção. O loiro viu uma das garotas, uma morena baixinha entregar algo para Jared e ficar na ponta dos pés para o beijar no rosto, não alcançando. O moreno abaixou para que ela pudesse o beijar.

Jared se despediu de todas e andou em direção ao carro.

\- Eu vou ficar esperando, Jay. – Escutou a morena falar com uma voz melosa.

\- Tudo bem, Sandy. – Jared respondeu.

O moreno entrou no carro deu um sorriso para o loiro seguido de um _boa noite_.

\- Ela deu para você o número dela? – Jensen perguntou olhando para frente.

\- Sim, ela quer sair comigo hoje à noite. Espera que eu ligue para ela para confirmar.

\- E você vai?

\- Eu não sei Jen. Talvez eu vá, acho que está na hora de voltar a ativa não é? – Jared respondeu e o loiro apertou os dedos no volante do carro e logo após deu a partida, dirigindo para o apartamento onde moravam.

\- Você está bem, Jensen?

\- Estou!

Foram as palavras trocadas assim que saíram do estacionamento da academia. O restante do caminho fora feito totalmente em silêncio.

Jensen estava com raiva, muita raiva dele mesmo por agir feito bobo, papel que ele mesmo se impôs. O que tinha acabado de acontecer só serviu para lhe mostrar que para Jared, ele nunca passaria de um amigo com quem ele vai pra cama vez ou outra.

Mas dessa vez, ele iria por um ponto final em toda aquela situação, mas esperaria que chegassem ao apartamento para fazer isso.

E foi o que fez, logo após de tomar um banho para esfriar a cabeça e lhe dar coragem para fazer o que deveria ser feito. Foi até o quarto do moreno e bateu na porta.

\- Entra! – Escutou a voz grave do moreno e suspirou profundamente antes de entrar.

Jared também havia acabado de sair do banho, estava com os cabelos molhados, e usando apenas uma calça de moletom, deixando seu torso nu.

\- Jared, preciso falar com você. – Disse numa voz firme.

\- Pode falar Jen. Qual é o assunto?

\- É sobre o que lhe propus dias atrás. Sobre o nosso trato de amigos com benefícios. Eu vim para acabar com ele.

\- Está tudo bem Jensen. – O moreno falou em um tom compreensível que irritou Jensen.

\- Não, não está tudo bem!  - Falou exasperado. – Não pra mim, eu... Você não entende, Jared. Eu só propus isso a você por que gosto de você, eu queria bem mais do que benefícios, eu queria que nossa relação fosse mais além por que... Eu amo você, Jared! – Finalmente, despois de tanto tempo apenas sentindo, ele conseguiu dizer aquilo com todas as letras. Dizer aquilo para Jared.

\- Você me ama? – O moreno perguntou.

\- Sim, eu amo. Amo e pensei que você também poderia me amar... – Abaixou a cabeça, passando a mão pelo cabelo e deu um pequeno sorriso. – Eu sei que estou fazendo o mesmo discurso das garotas com que você se envolve. Acredite, eu sei. E talvez depois eu irei me envergonhar disso, mas pode ficar tranquilo que eu não irei lhe xingar e nem bater na sua cara.

\- Jensen...

\- Eu cheguei a conclusão de que eu não posso mais ficar aqui com você. Não posso mais viver com alguém que amo e nunca irei ter, isso não está me fazendo bem.

\- Jensen, espera...

\- Também irá ser melhor pra você, Jared. Afinal, com certeza você não irá querer por perto alguém de quem não goste.

\- Jen... Jensen!

Jensen não notou quando Jared começou a andar e nem o momento em que ele parou na sua frente. Naquele momento a única coisa que passava por sua mente era que Jared estava com os lábios colados aos seus. Jared estava finalmente lhe beijando e dessa vez não era fantasia, dessa vez, era real.

**Continua...**


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen não podia acreditar naquilo que estava acontecendo. Jared estava realmente o beijando. Esperara tanto tempo por isso, imaginando como seria beijar o amigo e em algumas vezes até chegou a sonhar com isso e, no entanto ali estava ele, com os lábios colados aos do moreno. Era realmente difícil de assimilar.

O restante de controle que tinha, perdeu quando sentiu a língua do moreno tocar-lhe os lábios forçando a passagem para que o beijo fosse aprofundado e Jensen se viu fazendo justamente isso, abrindo os lábios e deixando-o ser guiado primeiramente por Jared, mas logo ele retribuía o beijo de maneira intensa e igualmente possessiva.

E os dois gostaram disso, de ver o outro avidamente corresponder o beijo, sentir o outro querer tomar controle do ato como se quisesse tomar para si. De algum modo, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, era uma coisa boa para os dois.

As mãos de Jensen passavam pelas costas nuas do moreno, apertando os dedos nos músculos e sentia a mão do mais novo lhe apertar o bíceps enquanto a outra estava em sua face.

O beijo teve fim com o moreno dando um casto selo nos lábios, a essa hora extremamente vermelhos, do mais velho. Jared não afastou seus corpos, mas Jensen o fez ao sair do estado de torpor em que se encontrava.

\- O... O que foi que aconteceu aqui?

\- Você confessou... – Sorriu para o loiro. – Você confessou os seus sentimentos por mim e eu te beijei.

\- Eu entendi essa parte, Jared. Mas quero saber por que você me beijou.

\- Não é óbvio? – Jared perguntou sem desfazer o sorriso. Uma sobrancelha levantada, cética.

\- Não! Não é óbvio, pois se fosse eu não perguntaria. – Jensen disse irritado. Poderia até ser óbvio, mas naquele momento ele não estava pensando direito. Sua cabeça era um mar de confusão e com certeza ele não iria enxergar o óbvio assim tão facilmente.

\- Eu gosto de você, Jen... – Padalecki respondeu de forma simples e direta.

\- O... O QUE? – O loiro perguntou num tom elevado tamanha era sua surpresa.

\- Você disse que me ama e, cara, isso me deixou tão feliz. Você não sabe o quanto. Por que eu também amo você, Jen.

\- Por que, Jared? Por que você está me contando isso só agora?

\- Eu... Eu tive medo de não ser correspondido. Você foi o primeiro homem por quem me interessei e, mesmo não tendo uma crise por um dia ser heterossexual e no outro descobrir que está totalmente apaixonado pelo seu amigo, eu tinha medo. Tinha minhas dúvidas e receios em me envolver com você.

\- Por quê?  - Jensen tentava manter-se calmo diante daquela situação. Ele já estava sem esperanças que Jared pudesse se apaixonar por ele e acabara de descobrir que ele já o amava. Ele estava admirado de seu autocontrole que estava o impedindo de fazer algo estúpido.

\- Por que eu tinha receio em me envolver com você, Jensen? Você bem sabe a fama que tenho, de sair com uma garota e nunca se apegar a ela. Você tem a mesma fama, só que saía com homens e também nunca ficava sério com um. De certa forma somos iguais e, pensando assim, eu não queria correr o risco de me declarar para você, ficar com você e ser só mais um na sua lista de conquistas.

 - Então quando eu propus o acordo...

\- Num primeiro momento eu não acreditei que você estava mesmo me propondo aquilo, mesmo depois de ter me deixado levar. Mas então eu vi nele a oportunidade perfeita.

\- Para me usar! – O loiro acusou.

\- Não, Jensen! Para fazer você gostar de mim como eu gostava de você. Eu tive a minha chance quando você me propôs isso. E... Eu acho que deu certo né? – Padalecki perguntou com um sorriso.

\- Eu cheguei a pensar que você estivesse querendo me seduzir, mas depois descartei a possibilidade. Mas na verdade você estava... – Jensen começou a lembrar das vezes que vira o moreno seminu, se insinuando para ele.

\- Bem... É verdade.

\- Você estava querendo me levar ao limite! Me testando! – O loiro subiu o tom de voz, exasperado.

\- Jensen, eu...

\- Você estava jogando comigo, Jared. Tudo não passou de um jogo de sedução para você!

\- Eu tive que tentar! – Jared falou mais alto, começando a entrar em desespero diante do estado do outro. – Eu tive que fazer isso, eu tinha que saber se o que você queria comigo era só uma boa foda ou algo mais.

\- Será que você é tão cego assim que não percebeu que eu gosto de você? Acha mesmo que as coisas que fiz por você eram por que eu só estava atrás de uma boa foda, Jared?

Padalecki não respondeu a essas perguntas. Jensen passou a mão pelo rosto, molhou os lábios com a língua, gestos feitos de forma rápida e que mostravam o quanto seu estado estava alterado.

\- Me responde uma coisa Jared. Será que durante todos esses dias em que estivemos juntos dessa maneira... Torta, você nunca pensou que eu pudesse gostar mesmo de você?

\- Jensen...

\- Me responde, Jared!

\- Eu... Eu cheguei a pensar que você gostasse de mim. Mas estava em dúvida.

\- Então você continuou com o seu joguinho de me testar. – Jensen disse dando um sorriso nervoso.

\- Eu tinha que ter certeza, Jen. Esperar o momento certo!

\- Você é inacreditável, Jared.

\- Me desculpe...

\- Você brincou com os meus sentimentos pondo eles em jogo.

\- Me desculpe, Jensen...

Jensen sentia seu rosto esquentar, seu sangue ferver em suas veias e ouvir os pedidos de desculpas do moreno não ajudavam em nada. Por isso ele fez a única coisa que passou por sua cabeça naquele momento. Acertou um soco no rosto do moreno que, com o impacto, deu dois passos para trás.

\- Você disse que não iria me bater. – Jared disse fitando o outro com os olhos arregalados. A mão no local onde fora atingido pelo punho do loiro.

\- Sim eu disse, mas as circunstâncias mudaram! – Voltou a falar alto, novamente exasperado. Deu passos para frente enquanto continuava a falar. – Você tem ideia do que fez, Jared?

\- Eu só fiz o que fiz por que eu te amo! – Jared também gritou.

Viu o loiro parar bem na sua frente, seu rosto contorcido pela raiva. Viu o braço do loiro se mexer e automaticamente fechou os olhos esperando pelo próximo golpe. Poderia ser personal trainer e ter o corpo em forma, mas sabia que o outro também era forte. Seu rosto ainda estava latejando do soco que Jensen lhe acertou.

E esperava por mais um soco, no rosto ou quem sabe no abdome. Não poderia saber ao certo onde seria acertado, só sabia que seria.

Mas viu-se enganado quando sentiu a mão do loiro em seu pescoço lhe puxando para frente e sentiu seus lábios se juntarem mais uma vez aos do loiro.

Um beijo selvagem e, diferente do trocado momentos antes, esse era totalmente guiado por Jensen. O loiro beijava o mais novo de uma forma que Jared tinha certeza que seus lábios ficariam dormentes e vermelhos. Sentia a mão de Jensen lhe apertar a cintura enquanto a outra adentrava seus cabelos e prendia os dedos ali, num agarre firme.

Jared nunca antes esteve numa situação como aquela onde ele estava praticamente submisso a vontade do outro e estranhamente ele gostou disso. A cada aperto da mão do loiro em seu corpo, em seus cabelos, a cada mordida que ele dava em seus lábios, sentia seu prazer aumentar.

\- Você é um idiota, Jared... - Jensen disse ao separar seus lábios, a respiração forte batendo no rosto do moreno. - Você é um completo idiota, um babaca.

\- Me desculpe Jensen. Eu...

\- E eu sou mais idiota ainda por gostar de você... - Interrompeu o outro. - Por amar você do jeito que amo.

Novamente atacou os lábios do moreno e enquanto o beijava o empurrava de costas até que as pernas de Jared bateram na cama. Ele caiu sentando no colchão e olhava lascivamente para Jensen enquanto o via se livrar de sua camisa rapidamente, abaixando suas calças, expondo seu membro já totalmente ereto.

\- Me chupa, Jay. Me chupa bem gostoso. - Jensen disse fitando os olhos verdes do mais novo.

Jared desviou o olhar e encarou a ereção pulsante a frente de seu rosto. Segurou-a pela base e escutou Jensen gemer quando começou a manipular lentamente o membro.

\- Já faz muito tempo que eu quero fazer isso... - Jared disse sorrindo, olhando para o outro sem deixar de lhe manipular o membro. Passou a língua pelos lábios, em deleite com o que estava fazendo e com o que iria fazer.

Contornou a glande rosada do membro de Jensen com a língua, sentindo o gosto dele e gostando disso. Colocou a glande na boca e a chupou, ouviu Jensen gemer e sentiu lhe segurar os cabelos. Ao poucos foi colocando o membro em sua boca, descendo até onde pode aguentar e então começou os movimentos de subir e descer. Tentando massageá-lo com a língua ao mesmo tempo em que lhe sugava. Fazendo no outro como gostava que fizessem nele.

Jensen se controlava para não segurar a cabeça do moreno e lhe foder a boca até sentir seu membro ir fundo na garganta dele. Mas não iria fazer isso, essa era a primeira vez de Jared dando um oral e, mesmo não sendo um dos melhores que Jensen já recebeu, com certeza era bom, afinal estava sendo feito pela pessoa que ele gostava e sempre imaginou o outro ali naquela posição, lhe chupando. E agora isso estava acontecendo.

Tirou o seu membro da boca do mais novo e viu o olhar de dúvida que ele lhe lançou. Sorriu enquanto terminava de retirar suas roupas.

\- Você foi muito bom para a sua primeira vez, Jared... - Empurrou o outro na cama, o deitando. - Agora vou te mostrar como uma pessoa com experiência, como eu, faz...

Puxou a calça de moletom que o moreno usava, descobrindo que era a única coisa que lhe cobria o corpo. Subiu na cama e se alojou entre as pernas de Jared, segurando a ereção dele e lhe bombeando rápido. Jared gemeu e fechou os olhos. Jensen sorriu com a cena e não se fazendo de rogado colocou o membro de Padalecki em sua boca.

Subia e descia a boca pela ereção do outro, lhe chupando com pericia, enquanto massageava as bolas de Jared que gemia alto, agarrandoos fios curtos e loiros do maisvelho. Ele não poderia negar, Jensen sabia exatamente o que fazer e como fazer, e ele já estava ficando viciado em sentir a boca de Jensen o chupando.

Jared não soube quando aquilo aconteceu, estava tão entregue ao prazer que a boca de Ackles lhe proporcionava que quando deu por si já tinha um dedo lhe penetrando. Não reclamou, não tinha por que o fazer afinal estava bom, muito bom. Então eram dois dedos, indo e vindo dentro de si e Jared já estava indo de encontro a eles ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se empurrar ainda mais na boca de Jensen.

Jensen se afastou parando a felação e retirando seus dedos do interior do mais novo que emitiu um som de desagrado. Jensen sorriu malicioso.

\- Você me quer, Jared?

\- Sim, eu quero. Eu quero você Jensen. - Respondeu prontamente. Queria muito o outro e também queria que ele continuasse a fazer o que tinha parado.

\- Você irá se entregar a mim?

\- Vou! - Respondeu sem pestanejar.

\- Vire-se de costas, Jay... Fique de quatro pra mim... - Jensen pediu e assim o moreno fez, colocando-se de quatro na cama.

Por cima do ombro viu Jensen ir até sua calça e pegar na carteira um preservativo. Viu ele colocar o preservativo em si mesmo e sentiu seu membro pulsar diante da cena.

Jensen voltou para a cama e se posicionou atrás do moreno. Abaixou a cabeça dele até que estivesse encostada no travesseiro, deixando-o assim ainda mais exposto para o seu próprio deleite diante daquela visão.

Já havia preparado o moreno, umedeceu mais uma vez a entrada dele com a saliva e então começou a penetrá-lo.

Jared sentia a ardência mesclada com dor enquanto o membro de Jensen o penetrar. Mesmo ele fazendo devagar isso não diminuía o desconforto.

Logo Jensen havia penetrado todo o seu membro em Jared, sentia-o pulsar em si e isso o estava deixando louco. Toda a pressão que o canal de Jared exercia em si era extremamente prazerosa. Começou a estocar, devagar, deixando que Jared fosse se acostumando com as investidas.

No começo ainda permanecia o incômodo, mesmo quando Jensen começou a lhe estocar, mas logo Jared sentiu o prazer se aproximar e só melhorou ainda mais quando o loiro foi fundo dentro de si e lhe tocou num ponto que praticamente o fez ver estrelas. Isso fora o suficiente para que Padalecki se empurrar-se de volta buscando mais contato com o membro de Jensen.

\- Mais, Jensen. Vai mais fundo, mas rápido. - Pedia enquanto os movimentos de Jensen aumentavam.

Logo seus corpos estavam em sincronia, Jensen indo para estocar Jared e o moreno vindo de encontro a seu membro. Seus corpos se chocavam e o som propagava no quarto junto aos seus gemidos.

Jensen passou as mãos por baixo do corpo de Jared e o suspendeu. Sentou-se sobre suas pernas e fez o moreno sentar sobre si.

Jared sentiu Jensen ir ainda mais fundo dentro de si com aquela nova posição, e estava em êxtase com as sensações que estava sentindo.

-Se mexe Jay... Vai, cavalga gostoso pra mim. - Jensen pediu roucamente ao ouvido do moreno.

Jared fez como lhe fora pedido, subia e descia sobre a ereção do mais velho. Estava agora ditando o ritmo, as mãos do loiro apertando seu quadril, lhe marcando. Com certeza estava sendo o melhor sexo que já tivera. Passou a mexer o quadril, angulando e fazendo assim com que Jensen o tocasse no lugar certo. A mão do loiro fora parar em sua ereção e em poucos movimentos Jared estava tendo o melhor orgasmo de sua vida. Tão forte que espirrou sobre seu abdome e peitoral.

Jensen gozou em seguida, mordendo o ombro do moreno o suficiente para deixar a marca de seus dentes nele sem, no entanto feri-lo. Caíram sobre a cama, lado a lado, respirações desreguladas, corpos suados, olhando para o teto. No rosto do moreno um sorriso.

Após alguns minutos Jensen se levantou e passou a juntar as suas roupas e vesti-las.

\- Jensen... O que você está fazendo? – Jared perguntou num tom preocupado, sentando-se na cama.

\- Eu vou embora...

\- Você quer dizer vai pro seu quarto? Não precisa, você pode dormir aqui se quiser.

\- Não, Jared! Eu vou embora daqui, desse apartamento. – Disse ao terminar de vestir sua calça e então colocou a camisa.

\- O que? Por quê? – O moreno perguntou em um tom de desespero. – Eu pensei que tínhamos acertado tudo, que você me amasse. Você disse isso, você disse que me ama.

\- E eu não menti, Jared. Eu realmente te amo, mas você jogou comigo. Brincou com os meus sentimentos e... Você disse que me ama, mas colocou o seu amor acima de tudo. Você quis se precaver, mas a que preço?

\- Eu não queria, Jensen. Me desculpe! – Jared se levantou da cama, enrolando o lençol sobre a cintura e indo até o mais velho. - Eu faço qualquer coisa, mas, por favor, não vá.

\- Eu não posso ficar Jared. Não me peça isso... Não agora. Me dê um tempo para pensar melhor, para assimilar tudo isso.

Jared não tentou mais impedi-lo de ir. Abaixou os ombros e viu o loiro sair pela porta do seu quarto e logo após escutou a porta da sala bater. Voltou para a cama e socou o travesseiro. Pensou que se tivesse agido de outra forma, aberto o jogo com Jensen as coisas poderiam ser diferente entre eles agora.

Só esperava que não tivesse estragado com tudo.

**_Continua..._ **


	6. Chapter 6

Mais uma vez se sentia exausto, não apenas física, mas mentalmente também. Não dormira bem na noite anterior, na verdade havia três noites que não dormia bem. E há três noites ele estava dormindo na casa de Ian. Após a conversa que teve com Jared, ele não voltou mais ao apartamento que dividia com o amigo. Não saberia como lidar com a situação se estivesse mais uma vez frente a frente com o moreno.

Além de não estar dormindo bem ainda tinha que acordar cedo todos os dias. As seis da manhã já estava de pé, se preparando para trabalhar mais um dia na enfermagem do hospital. Se antes já era aéreo no trabalho agora as coisas pioraram, tanto que levou um bronca de sua supervisora por quase dar ponto a mais num pequeno corte.

Sentia seus músculos tensos, seu corpo lhe cobrava as horas de sono perdidas, mas ele não as conseguia repor. Em passos lentos ele se dirigiu a cozinha de Ian, encontrando o moreno de olhos azuis no cômodo, bebendo suco diretamente na garrafa. Jensen puxou uma cadeira e se sentou a mesa, apoiou os braços sobre o tampo e evitou soltar um suspiro de cansaço.

\- Bom dia! – Ian lhe disse guardando a garrafa com suco de volta na geladeira. Jensen fez uma nota mental de não pegar aquela garrafa novamente.

\- Bom dia só se for pra você.

\- Já vi que ainda está de mau humor, o que já era de se esperar já que você só vive assim ultimamente.

Jensen não respondeu, preferiu ficar calado, pois sabia que o amigo estava certo. Estava o tempo todo de mau humor e, certas vezes, acabava descontentado em Ian.

\- Quando você vai embora? – O moreno perguntou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

\- Está me expulsando da sua casa? Já quer se ver livre de mim?

\- Não! Eu só quero saber quando você vai parar de agir feito um idiota e decidir conversar com o Padalecki. Vocês precisam se acertar de uma vez!

\- Não é tão fácil assim, Ian...

\- Como não? É claro que é. Você só tem que voltar ao apartamento e falar com ele. Vocês se perdoam e tudo fica bem.

\- Você não entende, ele me usou! Ele sabia que eu estava gostando dele e mesmo assim continuou a brincar comigo! – O loiro falou alterado.

\- Jensen, você já parou pra pensar em como está agindo e o que está falando? – Ian perguntou, mas não esperou resposta para continuar a falar. – Você diz que ele te usou, mas você o usou tanto quanto ele. Você propôs esse trato de amigo com benefícios. Você ia pra cama com ele por que queria, ele não te forçava a nada. Não era só ele quem estava jogando, Jensen. Você também estava jogando com ele, só que parece que você é um mau jogador.

\- Você diz como se a culpa disso tudo fosse minha.

\- E na verdade é! – O moreno falou firme.

\- Obrigado pelo apoio, amigo. – Jensen disse ironicamente.

\- Justamente por ser seu amigo que estou falando isso. A culpa disso foi sua sim, claro que não toda, mas você tem a sua parcela de culpa. Não tente jogá-la somente pra cima do Jared. Além do mais, você é difícil de entender. Começou querendo com que ele se apaixonasse por você. Aí descobre que ele já era apaixonado e chuta o balde, indo embora. Com toda certeza você precisa pensar melhor no que está fazendo.

Jensen ficou calado, absorvendo tudo o que o amigo lhe disse. O que mais ele poderia falar? Isso nem ele mesmo sabia, ultimamente ele não sabia de muita coisa mesmo.

\- Vou para o trabalho. – Anunciou se levantando. – Como alguma coisa na rua, não irei esperar pelo seu café horrível.

\- O meu café é melhor do que o seu, abusado.

Jensen sorriu para ele e seguiu caminho em direção a saída, parando na porta da cozinha e se voltando ao moreno.

\- Obrigado, Ian.

\- Por nada, cara. Só promete que irá pensar no que lhe falei.

\- Eu irei... – Jensen disse antes de sair.

**oOo**

Jared já saía da academia onde era personal trainer, sempre vinham algumas garotas lhe chamando a atenção, querendo conversar e ele sabia onde poderia levar essas conversas. Já levou muitas mulheres pra cama por causa daquele tipo de conversa, mas nem sempre ele parava pra falar com elas por causa disso, na verdade ele era uma pessoa bastante socializável e gostava de conversar com os outros, achava uma grande falta de educação deixar alguém no vácuo quando lhe pediam sua atenção. Viera de uma cidade pequena e fora educado a cumprimentar os outros e era sempre isso que fazia.

No entanto, ele não estava nos seus melhores dias, nem mesmo nos exercícios ele estava rendendo o quanto sempre rendia. Seu corpo estava cansado e assim como o loiro, ele também estava tendo noites mal dormidas. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Jensen, queria entender tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite onde confessou seus sentimentos para o outro.

Quem sabe ele deveria ter falado outra hora já que naquela, Jensen estava claramente atordoado. Mas no momento ele não pensou nisso, como poderia depois do loiro lhe dizer que o amava para logo depois dizer que iria embora. Não poderia deixá-lo ir, tinha que fazer alguma coisa e acabou pondo tudo pra fora de uma vez.

\- Jay! – Uma voz feminina lhe tirou de seus pensamentos.

\- Diga Sandy.

\- Eu queria saber se... Bem, queria saber se o nosso programa pra hoje a noite ainda está de pé.

Lembrou que a morena baixinha a sua frente havia lhe pedido o número do seu telefone há três noites para marcarem de sair. Naquele dia ele dia havia parado para falar com ela somente para tentar provocar alguma reação em Jensen que estava a sua espera no carro e lhe olhava carrancudo. Começou a desconfiar que o loiro também gostava dele e resolveu fazer ciúmes. De certa forma deu certo, mas não ocorreu tudo como ele planejara.

Jensen foi embora e Sandy lhe ligou na manhã seguinte marcando um programa para o fim de semana. Estava tão atordoado que acabou aceitando sem querer e agora Sandy veio lhe cobrar isso.

\- Desculpa Sandy, mas não vai dar. Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. – Por fim disse a morena. Não era mentira, pois não estava mesmo se sentindo bem.

\- Tudo bem, Jay. Notei mesmo que você parecia estranho hoje.

\- Pois é...

\- Bom, quem sabe outro dia não é? – Sandy sorriu e ficou na ponta dos pés, puxou Padalecki pelos ombros, lhe beijando o rosto. – Até segunda, Jay.

Jared apenas sorriu para ela em resposta. Ele não queria sair, não tinha vontade de nada a não ser ir pra sua casa e se enfiar debaixo das cobertas para tentar dormir e tentar esquecer um pouco a confusão que sua vida se tornou. Quem sabe uma dose ou duas de vinho lhe ajudariam a dormir, ele pensou.

Não tinha mais Jensen para vir lhe buscar e ele não tinha carro, por isso tinha que ir de metrô e a viagem lhe deixava ainda mais cansado.

Ao chegar em casa fora direto para o chuveiro e tomou uma boa e demorada ducha quente. As luzes do apartamento estavam apagadas, mesmo não sendo tão tarde, o caso é que naquele lugar não tinha como ele não pensar em Jensen. Mesmo se não quisesse.

Entrou na cozinha para fazer um lanche e lembrou-se da noite em que encontrou o loiro mexendo em seu pedaço de torta e de como tentou o seduzir naquela noite usando apenas uma cueca, fazendo algumas coisas sugestivas. Riu ao lembrar de como Jensen ficou desconcertado.

Balançou a cabeça, como se com aquele gesto pudesse espantar seu pensamento, e foi preparar algo para comer. No fim preferiu tomar apenas um copo de suco, sua fome passou de um momento para o outro.

Estava voltando para a sala, com o copo de suco em sua mão, quando viu a porta se abrir e por ela entrar Jensen. Primeiramente ele não acreditou que fosse o loiro ali, mas quando viu os olhos verdes do outro se arregalarem ao notá-lo teve certeza que não estava imaginando coisas.

\- Eu não imaginei que fosse te encontrar aqui... Quer dizer, não agora. – Jensen disse, parecendo desconcertado.

\- E eu não imaginei que você fosse aparecer tão cedo. Não depois da forma como saiu. – O moreno disse direto, mas logo depois se arrependeu por achar que estava sendo grosso demais e se quisesse se acertar com o outro ele não deveria começar desse jeito.

\- Pois é, eu... Vim pegar algumas peças de roupas que ainda estão aqui.

\- Ah claro, sinta-se a vontade afinal a casa é sua também.

Jensen lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e seguiu em direção ao seu quarto.

Ao ver o loiro sumir no corredor Jared xingou a si mesmo pelo que estava fazendo. Tinha que parar de agir como um adolescente birrento e falar com ele de uma vez. Com esse pensamento ele seguiu em direção ao quarto do loiro, a porta estava aberta e ele o encontrou parado no meio do quarto. Iria chama-lo, mas nessa hora Jensen se virou e o viu parado na soleira da porta.

\- Eu estava indo até você. – O loiro confessou.

\- Nós precisamos conversar Jensen.

\- Eu ia dizer a mesma coisa... – O loiro falou baixo. – Na verdade eu vim aqui para isso, mas realmente não esperava lhe encontrar quando chegasse aqui. Iria te esperar e nesse meio tempo tomar coragem. A coisa toda de vir buscar roupas foi apenas uma desculpa por que na hora eu não sabia o que falar, não sabia por onde começar.

\- Então eu começo... – Jared andou até o outro e sentou-se ao lado dele na cama. – Eu te devo desculpas, Jensen. Você está certo, eu brinquei com você, com os seus sentimentos, mesmo quando desconfiei que você gostava de mim eu resolvi seguir adiante e continuar colocando você em xeque.

\- Não, Jared! Eu que tenho que te pedir desculpas por que você não estava jogando sozinho, eu só não consegui continuar nesse jogo. Eu perdi e... Perdi o controle, fiquei confuso e disse coisas indevidas. Te acusei injustamente e você não merecia ter ouvido aquilo. Me desculpe.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e apenas o som urbano era ouvido ali. Jared suspirou forte e olhou para o loiro.

\- Acho que começamos errado não é?

\- Sim, é verdade.

\- Mas podemos fazer certo dessa vez... – O moreno disse dando um sorriso incerto sobre a reação do outro. – Digo, se caso você também quiser é claro. Poderíamos começar do jeito certo dessa vez, sem acordo, sem jogos, só você e eu sendo quem somos e mostrando o que sentimos.

Jensen fitou dentro dos olhos do moreno, percebeu que ele estava inseguro, porém suas palavras foram firmes. O que lhe fez concluir que a insegurança de Jared não era sobre o que havia dito e sim sobre o que ele, Jensen, iria decidir.

Sorriu ternamente para o moreno antes de lhe responder.

\- Eu quero tentar de novo, Jared. É o que mais quero. Vamos fazer dar certo dessa vez.

Jared não pode conter o grande sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto. Passou seus braços pelos ombros de Jensen e lhe deu um forte abraço, que fora prontamente correspondido pelo outro. Jared desfez o abraço, mas não afastou seus corpos e ali tão próximo a Jensen, não pode se conter. Sem mais impedimentos, tomou os lábios do loiro para si.

Jensen se deixou envolver pelo beijo que estava muito melhor do que da última vez, onde ele estava cego por seu surto sem sentindo. O gosto da boca de Jared era viciante e ele mal sabia que isso era recíproco. Findaram o beijo, separando apenas um pouco seus rostos, ainda mantendo-os próximos. Sorriram um para o outro.

\- Você é lindo sabia? – Jensen lhe disse passando a mão pelo cabelo do moreno e o colocando atrás da orelha. – Eu sempre quis te dizer isso, dizer o quanto te acho lindo. Tive a oportunidade naquela noite, mas estava tão fora de mim que nem pude lhe dizer isso.

\- Esquece isso, ok? – Jared deu um pequeno selo nos lábios do loiro. – Começar de novo significa deixar de lado o que passou.

\- Mas eu fui um canalha com você, Jay. Era a sua primeira vez e eu fui embora em seguida.

\- Não é como se eu tivesse feito diferente na sua primeira vez comigo. – O moreno disse sincero. – Eu sei que não agi certo com você naquela noite, lhe tratando indiferente, mas eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu realmente não esperava que aquela tivesse sido a sua primeira vez.

\- Tudo bem, Jay. Como você disse, vamos superar isso e fazer o certo a partir de agora.

Jared não lhe respondeu com palavras, colou mais uma vez seus lábios aos do loiro. Sua mão no rosto do loiro enquanto a outra estava no pescoço, sentindo as mãos do loiro em sua cintura e costas. O beijo fora evoluindo, as carícias aumentando e logo seus corpos queriam mais.

\- Eu quero você, Jensen. – O moreno disse com a voz rouca ao separar seus lábios.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Só você e eu lembra? Sendo quem somos e mostrando o que sentimos? Esse sou eu querendo você, Jensen. Com toda a certeza do mundo. Basta você dizer que me quer também.

\- É claro que eu quero. – Jensen sorriu e voltou a beijar o mais novo.

Caíram deitados na cama, ainda aos beijos. Jared virou seus corpos e sentou sobre Jensen, mãos afoitas passaram a tirar a camisa um do outro. Jensen tirou como pode seus sapatos, ainda com o moreno sobre seu corpo. Jared se abaixou e tomou mais uma vez os lábios de Jensen, seus peitos nus se tocando, suas peles queimando de desejo.

Padalecki estava afoito, queria mais, tratou de tirar a calça e cueca do loiro e tirou a sua, agradecendo por não ter vestido sua boxer. Voltou a subir o corpo sobre o outro e gemerem em uníssono quando seus membros tesos encostaram um no outro. O maior passou a movimentar seu corpo, subindo e descendo, esfregando suas ereções num movimento similar a de uma penetração. Suas línguas brigavam por espaço na boca do outro, beijos voluptuosos eram trocados.

Jensen girou seus corpos e ficou por cima do moreno, mexendo seus quadris e esfregando suas ereções como o outro estava fazendo, adorando aquele contato e a expressão no rosto do moreno que gemia de olhos fechados. O loiro se abaixou e tomou um dos mamilos de Jared entre os lábios, sugando-o, brincando com a língua, enquanto que com a mão, atacava o outro mamilo de Padalecki.

Jared tinha o peitoral incrivelmente forte e Jensen ficou em êxtase ao poder realizar uma das suas fantasias mais secretas que era a de explorar com a boca e mãos o peitoral definido do mais novo. Jared gemia e arqueava o corpo, buscando ainda mais contato com a boca de Jensen.

Desceu os lábios lentamente pelo corpo perfeito de Jared, numa tortura deliciosa. Ao encontrar a ereção pulsante do outro, Jensen não fez cerimônia, colocando a glande na boca, sugando-a forte para logo depois descer os lábios e colocar o máximo que conseguia do membro de Jared em sua boca.

Subia e descia os lábios, chupando-o com perícia, tirando o membro da boca e passando a língua por toda a extensão. Uma mão estava ocupada massageando os testículos do moreno que sentia seu orgasmo cada vez mais próximo. Jensen também notou isso e intensificou os movimentos, chupando a ereção de Jared. Deixou que o moreno segurasse em seus cabelos e coordenasse os movimentos, fodendo a sua boca e o sentindo tocar em sua garganta.

Não fora preciso de muita mais tempo para que Jared se derramasse na boca de Jensen, com um gemido gutural. O moreno caiu na cama de olhos fechados e quando os abriu novamente deparou-se com o rosto vermelho de Jensen, com um sorriso malicioso adornando o rosto do outro enquanto limpava o canto de sua boca. Apenas essa cena fora o bastante para que o membro de Jared voltasse a enrijecer.

\- Você sabe o que vem agora, não sabe Jay? Está pronto pra isso?

Jared sorriu sacana e se levantou, ficando igualmente ajoelhado como o outro estava, um de frente para o outro.

\- Eu estou pronto para isso... - Levou sua mão a ereção do loiro, masturbando-o, deixando bem claro o que ele estava falando. - Você não faz ideia do quanto eu esperei por isso e te ter desse jeito não matou a minha vontade.

Sem esperar ou dizer mais nada, Jared se virou e ficou de quatro para Jensen, abaixou a cabeça até encostá-la ao travesseiro, empinando ainda mais o traseiro e depois abriu as pernas, se oferecendo para o loiro.

Jensen prendeu a respiração diante da entrega e da vista do outro de quatro. Deu um tapa em seu traseiro e o virou de barriga para cima.

\- Dessa vez é assim que eu quero, Jay. Olhando pra você, como deve ser feito por duas pessoas que se gostam.

Deitou sobre o corpo maior e voltou a lhe beijar, mais calmo, mais carinhoso. A mesma coisa se repetiu quando ele preparou o moreno, seus dedos já lambuzados de lubrificante adentravam o corpo do outro, primeiro um e depois o outro, entrando e saindo, esticando o canal para algo maior.

Jensen vestiu o preservativo e encaixou a glande na entrada do mais novo e apenas aquele contato os fez arfar. Mais uma vez cobriu o corpo de Jared com o seu, o moreno enlaçou as pernas em sua cintura. Beijou Jared quando deu inicio a penetração de forma lenta, porém continua. Quando Jensen finalmente estava totalmente dentro do corpo do outro os dois gemeram e separaram seus lábios.

A respiração quente de Jensen batia no pescoço de Jared que podia sentir o membro dele pulsar dentro de si e seu próprio corpo apertar o membro intruso, e grande, dentro de si. Quando o incomodo deu lugar ao prazer Jared mexeu o quadril, rebolando sobre o membro do outro. Não fora preciso mais nada para que Jensen soubesse que ele poderia se mexer, e assim o fez.

Movimentos lentos que foram aumentando de acordo com suas necessidades de mais, mais fundo, mais forte, mais rápido. Mais... Mas, eles queriam mais um do outro.

Jensen acertou um lugar dentro de Jared que o fez gemer ainda mais alto e passou a direcionar as estocadas no mesmo local e logo Jared se derramava nas próprias mãos, que estava manipulando seu membro. Jensen gozou em seguida, apertando forte os braços em torno de Jared enquanto gemia seu nome.

\- Eu te amo, Jared... Eu esperei muito tempo para poder lhe dizer isso. – Jensen falou quando saiu do corpo do outro e se deitou ao lado dele, sorrindo para o moreno enquanto passava a mão por seus cabelos.

\- Eu te amo, Jensen. E eu esperei por muito tempo que também me dissesse isso...

Dormiram nos braços um do outro, pela primeira vez. A primeira de muitas outras noites que viriam onde eles acabariam assim, desse mesmo jeito.

Não tiveram um começo tradicional, escolheram caminhos duvidosos para descobrir que se amavam. Erraram, mas aprenderam com seus erros e com eles vieram acertos. O maior acerto de todos eles com certeza era o de ficarem juntos, sendo sinceros um com outro sobre tudo, mas principalmente sobre seus sentimentos.

Amizade com benefícios? Não mais! Não iriam mais usar essa desculpa. Agora eles poderiam ser colocados num nível acima disso, namorados, ou o que mais o futuro lhes reservasse.

**FIM**


End file.
